ThunderClan/Roleplay
'Archives: '1, 2 ---- I should be a warrior. ''Morningpaw thought bitterly as he lay streched out a few tail-lengths from the nursery. He thrashed around, trying to get comfortable. Swiftstar sat in the forest farther away from camp. Around her was a grassy clearing with a stream singing in her ears not far away. She came here often, when thoughts were bothering her or when she wanted to claw a cats' eyes out, this is where she came to calm down. She had been coming here since she was an apprentice. She blinked open a green eye to admire the place. This was her secret place; she hadn't even told her son about it. The only other cat she had brought here was Rainstorm... a long time ago. Redfeather hopped around camp with moss in his mouth. He was out of breath from doing so much. He really didn't think Swiftstar should have made him a warrior again, the work was too much for just three legs, he was happy to just clean bedding and play with the kits. He spat out his moss and sank to the ground for a quick rest. 13:34, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker sat with Ravenbeak at the border of their territories, she hadn't yet told him she was expecting. He would surely leave her, he couldn't have a litter. He had said he never wanted any kittens. Fear clawed at her heart and stomach as she thought about what to do. 13:42, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Morningpaw wiggled around some more, grunting. Where was Squirrelwhisker? She was always out in about nowadays, and she didn't want him to come with her! It was stupid, he was her apprentice! A thought sparked in his head. ''Why don't I just follow her next time? 13:51, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker looked down, she should head back to camp soon. She knew how Morningpaw got. The queen stood up and murmured her goodbyes before darting in the direction of camp. 13:54, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Morningpaw stiffened when he scented his mentor and sprang to his paws. "Where have you been!?" he yowled, not caring if she wasn't in camp yet, he knew he looked like he was screaming at the clouds, but he didn't care. 13:57, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker sniffed and walked past the apprentice, simply ignoring him. He would not yell at her like she was a kit if anything he was. "You'll be cleaning the elders for ticks, the elders den, and nursery for the next moon." She said simply before slinking into the warriors den for a nap. 16:57, May 9, 2017 (UTC) "What!?" Morningpaw yowled, chasing after his mentor, fury boiling beneath his pelt. "You're ''supposed to be training me, not going out and leaving me behind all the time! I've done nothing wrong!" 21:20, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker simply ignored the apprentice. Her pale eyes closing as she curled up, she wanted to sleep. Decide what to do about her situation. She was pregnant and it wasn't going away. 06:19, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Morningpaw gasped. "Ugh! Are you ignoring me? You're the worst mentor ever!" He turned away from the warriors den, purposely being loud. "I'm not cleaning out the Elders den," he added over his shoulder. Redfeather pricked his ears toward Morningpaw, who seemed to be having a fit. ''I know what to do! ''"Hey, Morningpaw! Could you help me with this moss?" he called, a pleading look on his face. Morningpaw grumbled, forcing the fur on his neck to lie flat. "Fine." Redfeather sighed. The good thing about having lost a leg was that everyone was helpful to him, even the stubborn ones. "Thank you!" Redfeather said, in a peppy voice. "Where should I take the moss?" Morningpaw asked. "Oh just over by the elders den, I'll work on the nests in there, then you can do the ones in the nursery, that sounds good? I'll come over and help in the nursery when I'm done." 13:48, May 10, 2017 (UTC) "Then I guess you won't become a warrior," she muttered before she tucked her head under her paws. The queen felt her heart tearing as her thoughts filled her head once more. She was expecting and had no idea how to tell anyone. She gave a heavy sigh and squeezed her eyes shut. 13:51, May 10, 2017 (UTC) After a long time of nest cleaning, Redfeather finished the elders den and padding over to the nursery. "I don't need help," Morningpaw mewed, a stubborn look on his face. "Why don't you go sleep?" Redfeather left Morningpaw to his work and limped to the warriors den, laying down outside and began cleaning the dust from his red pale paws. He didn't want to sleep. --- Morningpaw pulled out old strands of moss, coughing as the dust flew into his face and eyes. He didn't need Redfeather's help, he could do this alone. ''I swear this bedding has been in here since I was a kit! '' 13:58, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker listened to Redfeather outside the den and scowled. ''Her parents would shred her if they knew she had fooled around with another Clan cat. 16:40, May 10, 2017 (UTC) As he groomed, Redfeather was curious as to why Morningpaw was ordered to clean up after the elders. Morningpaw was a pawful, and was often punished, but he had heard the fight between him and Squirrelwhisker. If what Morningpaw said was true, why was Squrrielwhisker not taking him out as much? He flattened his ears in confusion. Maybe I should ask Squirrelwhisker. Does she not take Morningpaw's training seriously anymore? ''Besides, if Squirrelwhisker was just busy, Redfeather could always take him out. 19:11, May 10, 2017 (UTC) "Quit yer squirming, Frostkit." Dusksong had trapped her mottled kitten between her paws, grumbling in frustration as Frostkit attempting to wiggle out of her mother's grasp and run off. Her ceremony would be very soon, and the medicine cat was already focused on making her daughter shine. Frostkit, on the other hand, had other interests. She wanted to splash in muddy puddles. 00:44, May 11, 2017 (UTC) During her thoughts she hadn't noticed her father who had snuck up on her. "Squirrelwhisker, Morningpaw's moaning about not being taken out." The warrior stated sternly. Squirrelwhisker cast her father a mere glance before her head was back under her paws. She didn't want to talk to them right now. She wasn't sure how they'd feel about her having kittens then the who the father was questions would come. 16:57, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Whitetoe sat outside the warriors den, chowing down on a vole; Stormwhisker by her side. --- Primroseshade padded into camp a honeycomb in her jaws. While hunting she found a bees nest and thought it was a great idea, she only had six stings! 20:05, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Beechscorch sat idly near the fresh-kill pile, not really focusing on any of the comments made by the other cats nearby. Indeed, it seemed he had lost focus on almost everything that was going on- his eyes were blank and unseeing, his body tense and trembling slightly at the creases of his legs. His normally rampant, cheery thoughts had all but vanished, and he seemed to be at another plane of reality altogether. ( EDITED THIS BECAUSE I FORGOT RUINFOOT'S IN SHADOWCLAN GOD IM A MORON ) 23:26 Sun May 28 Whitetoe cast Beechscorch a glance with a little frown. He was acting a bit.. odd. She got to her paws, abandoning Stormwhisker, who was snoring the day away. "Hey, Beechscorch," she greeted warily. 00:25, May 29, 2017 (UTC) It took a moment for Beechscorch to snap out of his trance, and when he did, he whipped his head around, eyes wide and confused. He then registered he was being spoken to, and blinked rapidly, looking embarrassed. "Oh. Oh, hi, Whitetoe," he replied quickly, sitting up a bit straighter and trying to dispel the awkwardness. "How're you?" 02:41 Mon May 29 "I'm well. What about you?" Whitetoe asked, sitting down a few tail-lengths away, her eyes narrowed. 04:05, May 30, 2017 (UTC) "Fine," Beechscorch replied. He shifted his paws from time to time, as though to keep in slowly rising energy. He glanced toward the camp entrance, wondering if any cats would decide to go out patrol. Maybe he could join them. 13:16 Sun Jun 4 Giving up with her struggles, the Medicine Cat finally released Frostkit, watching as her reckless daughter swiftly scampered away. The pale kitten grinned widely to herself, excited to play with...something. She wasn't quite sure as to ''what she wanted to play with, but she was 100% certain that she had a ton of energy. Frostkit continued to dart around camp, tripping up Rainstorm and causing him to fall on his chin. 16:34, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Beechscorch turned to look over at Rainstorm, and, noting that he had fallen over, quickly padded over to him, looking concerned. "You alright?" he commented, flicking an ear as he looked down at his mentor. Despite his concern, he was quickly growing amused at the fact that Frostkit had managed to make him stumble. 17:11 Sun Jun 4 Morningpaw left the nursery, finally done cleaning. He sniffed the air, disgusted to find new kitten scent. He wanted nothing to do with that monster. He hated kits. He veered away from where the scent was coming from and put his face in a bush, hoping that would be enough to say 'leave me alone.' 00:22, June 7, 2017 (UTC) "I'm gonna be an apprentice soooon!~" Frostkit cheered to herself on and off as she ventured around camp, looking for something to relieve her of her endless energy. The Medicine cat pitied whoever got her daughter as an apprentice. They'd have their paws full. 21:09, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Swiftstar padded into camp, letting out a purr at the sight of Frostkit. She would be a good apprentice and a great warrior, one day. She couldn't help letting out an annoyed hiss at the sight of Morningpaw. She loved him, but lately he was being so snippy, and now he had his face shoved in some bushes. She made her way over, stopping to poke him with her tail. "Morningpaw! Quite lying around and do something!" Morningpaw groaned in reply. 22:36, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Blazekit padded into the thunderclan camp. He was about to become an apprentice! Little did he know, that he was one of the most important cats in the world! He was part of a prophecy, one that would decide if the clans would live or die. Swiftstar jumped up to the highrock. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the highrock for a clan meeting!"He yowled."blazekit,greenkit,blossomkit and lightkit. You all have reached the age of 6 moons. Blazekit, come here." Blazekit padded over to Swiftstar. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code with your life?"Swiftstar mewed. "I do."Blazekit replied. "Then from this day forward , you will be known as Blazepaw. Orangefeather, you will mentor blazepaw. Teach him well." Swiftstar finished. -seapelt- Category:Roleplay Category:Seakit